


Racks of Lamb

by Infinite_Volume



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Big Butt, Cum Inflation, Dirty Talk, Drugs, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Fondling, Furry, Growth, Hormones, Kissing, Lamia, Lamiae, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Large insertions, Messy, Monsters, Multi-Cock, Nudity, Orgasm, Passionate Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Penis Size, Petite, Rough Kissing, Sheep, Size Difference, Squirting, Tall, Tearing clothes, Thigh gap, Thighs, Wet & Messy, excessive cum, expansion, female orgasm, genital slit, huge ass, huge cock, hyper, large bodies, small shirt, thick, voluptuous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17464322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_Volume/pseuds/Infinite_Volume
Summary: A petite black sheep-girl pricks her foot on a discarded syringe as she stomps across the beach. A friendly lifeguard comes to her aid, but it may be too late for him to stop whatever was inside the needle from getting into her body. Together, they "ride out" the effects of the mystery drug in his first-aid tent.





	Racks of Lamb

Just after noon, on a warm summer day on the shores of a trendy beach town, tourists and local beach bums alike lounged on towels and plastic chairs. Beefcakes strutted around in skimpy Speedo shorts, their eyes glued like magnets to the voluptuous babes soaking up sun in their string bikinis.

Skulking along the sandy shores, seemingly out-of-place in a sea of sex-appeal, was a frumpy and petite sheep named Annabelle. She glared at everyone she walked by. She knew immediately that coming here was a stupid idea – she didn’t feel sexy like the rest of torpedo-titted bimbos that were attracting so much attention. Even as she stared daggers into all the joggers than ran by, none of them payed her any attention. She was shorter than damn-near every person there: short enough to mistake for a kid. A very angry, lonely kid.

“Jesus, why did I even bother coming here? This swimsuit is stupid…”

She looked down at her chest and pulled her white t-shirt forward. She was wearing her brand-new one-piece swimsuit underneath, but she couldn’t build up the nerve to actually take off her top. A friend of hers had convinced her to shop for a new swimsuit and show it off on the beach on Annabelle’s day off from work.

Instead of putting her sexy new one-piece on display and enjoying herself, Annabelle looked like a child wearing a shirt 3 sizes too big for her, stomping around while everyone else around her seemed to be having the time of their lives.

Suddenly she felt a sharp sting in her hoof.

“ _Ffff-Shit!_ ”

Annabelle fell over in pain, lurching forward to cradle her wounded leg.

"Ow! Dammit, was that a jellyfish?"

She looked down. Instead of the gooey, spindly tendril she expected to see, Annabelle noted a sharp syringe under her foot. It had penetrated the keratin sole of her hoof and struck one of her nerves. How unfortunate that it would strike one of the few pain-sensitive parts of her otherwise durable foot…The rest of the beach was fairly well kept too; it was just one out-of-place, haphazardly discarded needle.

Contemplating what god or goddess she must have angered to deserve a day as shitty and unlucky as this, Annabelle lifted her hoof to inspect the damage.

"Perfect, just _fucking_ perfect! Just another item to add to the list of reasons this day totally blows..."

She glanced around for a lifeguard to help treat her. Eventually, she spotted a tower and a first-aid tent close by to where she was standing.

"Hey, lifeguard! I need help!"

The only lifeguard around the stretch of beach Annabelle was walking down was a toned, thick-tailed lamia. His slithering snake-like lower-body trailed through the wet sands of the beach, erasing bipedal beach-goers' footprints. He had an over-arm sack that he seemed to be putting trash in. When he heard Annabelle's cries for help, he rushed over to her.

"Ma'am, are you alright?"

Annabelle looked up at him when he got close. He, like most everyone else, stood about two feet taller than her.

"No, I'm not. A needle just got stuck in my hoof, and it really stings..."

She showed her hoof to him, with the needle still sticking out.

"I'm starting to feel a little weird. I think the needle had something in it."

"Oh, darn! Come on, you should come with me to the medical tent. I should really remove it from your hoof first, though."

The lifeguard bent over to get closer to Annabelle’s injury. He looked at her, signaling for consent to remove it.

Annabelle nodded, consenting nonverbally.

In one swift movement, the lamia yanked the syringe out with his strong, muscled arm. The wound didn’t bleed at all. The lifeguard placed the syringe in his brown sack, then extended a hand out to Annabelle.

"Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you? My name is Phin, by the way. I've been a lifeguard for over 15 years, so don't worry. You're in good hands."

She sighed in annoyance but took his hand anyway. Immediately she was surprised by the strength of his grip as he clasped his giant hands around her delicate fingers. Her face went red underneath her thick, black wool.

“I’m Annabelle. Thank you for helping me, Phin.”

Annabelle’s awkward and stilted thanks put all of her awkwardness and insecurities on full display. She immediately felt self-conscious about it, beating herself up internally over her botched self-introduction.

She stumbled the second she returned her hoof to the ground. If it weren’t for Phin’s support, she would have fallen over again.

“Ma’am, are you sure you’re alright?!”

The embarrassment and anxiety Annabelle was feeling grew worse. She resigned herself to her awkward failure, deciding to accept Phin’s earlier offer. It wasn’t as if she had a chance with him anymore anyway – he probably just saw her as a liability anyway.

“C-could you carry me, actually? I’m starting to feel a little funny…”

Phin looked directly into her eyes, showing her a genuine care and concern that she hadn’t felt since she moved out of her parents’ house. Phin’s earnestness, even in just the way he looked at her, made her heart flutter.

“Sure thing, Anna.”

He signaled for Annabelle to stay still, then snaked his way behind her. His long, wide, yellow and black tail was still very clearly visible to Annabelle – he probably had about 7 feet of scaly belly and tail, complimenting his athletic, 3-and-a-half foot tall, human-like upper-body. He picked her up, swiping her legs off the ground first to alleviate pressure from her wound and then letting the rest of her small frame fall into his other arm. He was very gentle. Once he had her cradled in his arms, sort of like the way a groom would carry his newlywed wife through the doorway to their bedroom, he started moving to his lifeguard station.

Annabelle felt weightless the way she was being carried; her face started heating up, though she couldn’t yet tell if that was a side-effect of her blushing or if she was coming down with something. She intentionally looked away from the lamia’s determined eyes, noticing in her avoidance that her wool was all sandy from her tumble. Annabelle dusted some of the grains off her naked thigh. She didn’t want Phin to think she was some sort of unkempt slob.

“So, does this happen to people here often?”

“Not normally, no, though I’ve noticed that a hormone dealer set up shop _very_ close to the beach. I don’t have anything against hypers or growers – what they do with their bodies is their own business – but I wish they’d be more responsible about disposing of their empty syringes.”

Annabelle thought about how much bigger Phin was than herself, and how stupidly athletic his body looked and felt. Her mind wandered a bit, imagining what he might look like if he took those sorts of drugs too. Her entire being shivered in delight at that thought. Those drugs aren’t particularly taboo or frowned upon – growth hormones and transformative items are a fact of life. Some people take them, some people don’t. Even though Annabelle always had a height complex, she’d always been too much of a worrywart to take the plunge and try them for herself.

“I’ve been keeping an eye out for litter from careless users,” Phin continued, “but I guess this one slipped by…”

His once confident and friendly tone fell to one of resigned disappointment. His bright smile and strong brow darkened and sagged. Phin wore his emotions like a t-shirt; it was clear to Annabelle that he was taking her accident personally, and very roughly. He hated to see people get hurt, even more so when it happens on his own beach. Furthermore, for it to have been totally avoidable, and caused as a result of his own negligence…

“I’m…sorry.”

“Phin…”

Consoling Phin was Annabelle’s mission now. She noticed immediately that his mood was tanking, and she didn’t want him to feel that way at all. It wasn’t right, she thought, for a man so outwardly selfless and genuinely concerned for her to feel so deeply sad. That was her initial impression of him, anyway. She placed a hand on his chest and raised her head again to look directly into his. Somehow, she found strength in his weakness, channeling it to restore his lost smile.

“Look…it was my fault. I was too distracted, and I didn’t look where I was going. Don’t be so hard on yourself…”

Annabelle could feel her pulse in her temple now, and the heat she felt in her forehead was getting worse. That feeling started spreading to the rest of her body too. She was burning up underneath her wool, and Phin could feel it on his forearms. She pushed her head into his chest.

“Don’t be too hard on myself? Are you kidding me? You look like you can hardly see straight. Shit…I think there might have been something left in that syringe – you look like you’re having a reaction. Come on, we’ve gotta get to that tent fast so I can treat you. Fuck, I’m so sorry…”

“It’s…it’s ok, I just feel…funny…”

She shut her eyes tightly. Annabelle winced in pain from a headache that was starting to develop behind her eyebrows. She could feel the warmth of the sun leave her body the second Phin dived into the medical tent.

Opening a single eye to see what was going on and where she was, she looked directly at Phin. He let her down on a long couch and slithered away to the opposite side of the room to thumb through a medicine cabinet.

“Oh…I’m still burning up…”

Quickly, despite being shaded from its rays, the feeling of the sun’s warmth returned to Annabelle. Then, the heat of that imaginary sun doubled. Even under Phin’s tent, Annabelle felt as if she was laying in a hot frying pan.

Phin ruffled through his first-aid supplies, haphazardly tossing aside any medication he judged wouldn’t be helpful. Eventually, he found a light antipyretic to suppress her fever; if he was right about there still being hormones in that discarded syringe, Annabelle’s body must have been burning a lot of energy to fuel the physical changes she was about to undergo. There wasn’t a damn thing he could do to stop or even dampen its effects by now. All Phin _could_ do was try to make her feel as comfortable as possible and cross his fingers that whatever residue that was left over in that needle wasn’t a Premium-Gro product. If it was a mild formulation, things might not be so bad. If it wasn’t, she’d be in for some drastic changes.

Steeling himself for the worst, Phin slithered back to the couch. Whatever happened, he knew he needed to keep her calm. The effects would wear off eventually, even if they were extreme. No matter what, the medical tent was the safest place for her to be while she waited for them to wear off. Phin didn’t want her going outside and doing anything she’d regret later.

“H-here, take this. It should help with that funny feeling you have.”

Annabelle softly grabbed a chalky white pill out of Phin’s palm and put it in her mouth. Just administering it to herself was surprisingly difficult, given how shaky her hands were and how her she was gritting her teeth from the pain of the headache. With the help of a big gulp of water to wash it down, she was able to swallow the antipyretic.

“So…” Annabelle strained to form even a single word. “Is anything bad going to happen to me?”

Another hot-flash kicked through her entire body. Moans of agony filled the tent as she gripped her head in one hand and her groin in the other.

“ _Ohhh!_ _It’s so hot!_ ”

“You might get a little… _bigger_ …Just for a little while.”

He moved in closer to try and comfort her, to stabilize her shaking with his two big, strong arms.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be here to make sure you’re OK.”

He squeezed her tightly against the rippling muscles of his abs and his rock-hard pecs. No matter how hard she kicked, or how violently she thrashed, the least he could do was keep her from hurting herself. Annabelle tried her hardest to look up and meet his eyes, but her vision was still blurred.

“Do you need me to do anything for you?” Phin asked. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“I…I think I’m fine. Ah-actually…”

Annabelle’s senses started rapidly returning to her. Her migraine almost immediately disappeared, and her vision returned.

“Actually, my fever feels like it’s gone down some…Can you…maybe…let me down again?”

Their embrace lingered awkwardly for a few extra moments before Phin finally let go of her. He sat her back down on the couch and moved back a bit.

“Phew…I…I’m already feeling better!”

Annabelle truly did feel worlds more comfortable than she did a few moments ago.

“So how much bigger will I…huh?”

 _Squish_ …

Anna’s fingers dug into a mountain of flesh where there hadn’t been flesh before. While she was patting down her body, exploring for the growth Phin had claimed she’d experience, she discovered two soft, moderately-sized breasts pushing the fabric of her shirt further away from her chest. Her new swimsuit felt tight too. It was making her breathing a little more difficult than usual, but not so much that she felt uncomfortable.

“Holy shit, I have tits!”

“I-is that not normal? I hadn’t really been looking.”

“Not anymore I’m not!”

She firmly cupped her breasts, revealing the shape that had been hidden underneath her oversized top.

“I guess this stuff really does work! Haha–Huh? Wait, did they just get bigger?”

The B-cup bust pushing tightly against Annabelle’s swimwear slowly swelled up to a C-cup. Her breathing became more labored. She could feel changes occurring from behind as well. She turned her head and grabbed at her own butt to confirm her suspicions; she had a more cushiony, pillowy ass now, and wider hips to match! She jolted up to her feet and, sure enough, she had grown at least a foot taller as well.

“Oh my god, I’m actually growing!”

Mistaking the gleeful and mischievous look on Annabelle’s face for one of embarrassment, Phin turned his blushing face to the side. He wasn’t overly-sensitive to things like this. He was a grown adult. He used to have a wife. It had, however, been a long time since he’s had sex with anybody.

Lamia don’t wear pants for a couple of reasons: First of all, and perhaps the most obvious of reasons, is the fact that they don’t have legs. Second, and the reason they can get away with not wearing pants in a civilized society, is the fact that all reptile races have genital-slits. Normally, his two slender, pink, prehensile cocks are stuffed away behind a well-concealed curtain of flesh and scales. Phin’s penis was starting to swell with blood. A little region on his belly was starting to poke out. The flesh at his groin started to part, revealing his neat, pink slit. He shoved one of his hands in front of it as soon as he felt the air waft his warm, sticky hole, pushing his peeking tip back inside his body.

Anabelle hardly noticed Phin’s awkward shuffling. She was consumed in the exploration of her wonderful new body. Her bust continued to grow and she fondled her widening areolae under her straining swimsuit. Her fat tits spilled out of the straps of her top. Bigger and bigger, tighter and tighter until…

_Thwap!_

The navy-blue polyester blend wrapping about her delicious figure snapped, falling to the ground in a crumpled-up pile of worthless fabric. Her lower body was totally naked now – her once-oversized t-shirt was all the was wearing now, and it looked positively tiny on her. It clung tightly against her basketball-sized breasts, cutting off just above her bellybutton. Her plump ass jiggled up and down as she bounced on the tips of her hooves. Twerking was something she’d always wanted to try before, she just hadn’t ever had the assets or the confidence to make it work. Things were different now. Annabelle stuck her index finger between the back of her thigh and the expansive cheeks of her still-growing booty; her finger disappeared, swallowed up by the fold in-between.

“Hehehe!”

Giddy laughter escaped her wide, toothy smile. She stuck the rest of her hand inside. It was just barely big enough to stick out underneath her shelf-like tush. She pumped her fingers up and down, making her gloriously fat ass wobble like gelatin.

“Oh my God, I bet I’m bigger than like half of those size-queen sluts on the beach now!” Annabelle’s tone was a mix of excitement and mean-spirited superiority. “What do you think, Phin?”

She tore herself away from eyeing up her own body to look over at Phin. He was standing a few meters away, stiffly applying pressure to his lower-abdomen with both palms. Sweat trickled down his brow in heavy beads.

“Oh, um…I’m sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable,” Annabelle apologized. “I must be getting carried away. I’ve…always wanted to be like this, and I’ve been small for a really long time, so…”

“O-oh, I’m glad you’re not freaking out about it then. Or, well, at least not freaking out in a negative way…”

Awkward chuckles followed as Phin tried to diffuse their weird conversation with some light humor. Annabelle forced a giggle out of herself to match the mood, but it was clear that neither of them actually thought anything about Phin’s comments were particularly funny.

As Annabelle continued to slowly expand, so too did Phin. He was wrestling with his slippery cocks, pushing them back into his slit with his fingers. Even though they were prehensile, Phin couldn’t hold them in such a small pocket when he got fully erect. His dual heads pressed up against the gaps between his fingers, prodding against his palms. His slick tips looked like fat tongues poking out through pursed lips. They were largely untextured, but absolutely soaked in a viscous slime that made them far too slippery to contain. It was as though they had minds of their own at this moment.

Annabelle looked down at Phin’s hands and blushed heavily. His cock was right there, exposed by about 3 inches and worming around like a lose tentacle. It wasn’t long before his second tip slithered out between his thumb and his index finger.

“ _Oh fuck, he has two?!_ ” Annabelle screamed internally.

She’d never had a man get that excited in front of her, and she’d _never_ seen a lamia’s kit: in person or on the internet.

“Oh my…was that…is that because of me?”

A confident grin grew on her face. She brought her hands back up to her watermelon-sized tits and pantomimed giving a titjob to an invisible cock.

“ _Would you like a closer look?”_

The invitation was all Phin needed, and everything he had been waiting for. She’d already seen the wild, throbbing, twin erections that her healthy physique had brought on in him. He slowly slid his hands away from his front. When the last bit of his palm moved away from his slit, his meat sprang forward with surprising force, like two fully-loaded snake-in-a-Pringles-can gags. They jutted from his yellow scales at 60-degree angles, standing firm at two angles to form a sturdy “V.”

Their circumferences widened rapidly as Annabelle’s eyes traveled from tip to base; Phin’s girth ran the gamut from thin as a pencil to thick as a 2-liter soda bottle, all across just 2-feet of length. The base of each cock was stupidly wide, and they slimmed down the higher up her vision wandered. Phin had something to offer everybody, from frightened beginners to the greediest of size-queens.

Annabelle wiped some of the drool from her chin.

“Are you _sure_ you don’t take any of those growth hormones yourself?”

“Some of us are just born lucky.”

“Well, how lucky is it that I found you…”

Phin smirked slightly too. Annabelle’s sudden burst of confidence gave him license to show off a little bit too. He contracted a few muscles to show off a neat trick he could do: A little bit of the mass and volume from the base of his dicks migrated to his heads. Every part of him was as thick as her wrist now.

Anna’s knees weakened. She bit her lip, trying to imagine what sex with such a versatile but beastly tool must be like. Likewise, Phin was going crazy thinking about everything he’d do to Annabelle. He liked her before: small, cute and cuddly. Now? She was a total bombshell. Even her cotton shirt was starting to tear, and she could smother his head between her killer hips.

He finally acted on Annabelle’s invitation, slithering right up next to her. He could feel her breath on his pecs.

“Would you mind if I…reached around to grab your ass?”

Lightheadedness returned to Annabelle. She felt like she might be dreaming, like what was happening right now wasn’t actually real. She’d never gotten this far with a man, much less one who had as enormous of a cock as that. Teasing and posing for him was one thing, but to have him this close to her body made her nervous. She angled her body slightly, bringing her ample behind closer to Phin’s strong hands. Even though her legs were held tightly together, a breeze of cool, ocean air flowed through her thigh-gap.

Silently, Annabelle shuffled closer to Phin. She buried her head in his chest and shut her eyes in anticipation of his touch.

“No, not like that.”

Phin cupped Annabelle’s cheeks in both his hands and gently guided her face up to meet his.

“I want to be able to kiss you while I do it.”

Her eyelids fluttered back open and her pupils shot around the room in flustered confusion. She squeaked meekly, a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks. She was overloaded with joy but didn’t know how to express it. Stood on the tips of her hooves to reach Phin, who was still just a little bit taller than her, and pursed her trembling lips.

The lamia romantic slid his tongue down Annabelle’s throat, meeting little resistance at her quivering mouth. Annabelle shut her eyes tightly, but Phin stared deeply into hers. When she finally opened them, he’d be there to greet her. His burning-hot members sunk into the black fur of her pudgy belly, wetting it with precum. Phin dug his bulky, calloused, working fingers into the fat of her enormous behind, spreading and squeezing her cheeks together.

She gasped and choked a little on his tongue. The feeling of Phin groping her ass while his hot shafts prodded her stomach added to her already heightened sense of arousal. She reached and pressed her hands against his chest, leaning against his sturdy body for support. Phin could feel her ass continue to expand a in his hands.

“ _Mmmppfhh!_ ”

Annabelle tapped Phin’s chest. He retracted his tongue to let her breathe. She gasped for air the moment she was able.

“ _Phuah!_ Oh…Oh, that last burst of growth felt intense. I can’t tell if it was because of you or the serum, but I’m feeling even better now…”

It wasn’t just Phin – he could feel her growing in his embrace too. Her entire body seemed to be growing again: legs arms, shoulders, everything. Phin swung his cocks underneath her thigh-gap, now that she was tall enough for him to do so without lifting her off the ground. He started thrusting his hips, slapping his well-toned, muscular pelvis against hers. They reinitiated their kiss while Phin pounded her gap.

This wasn’t sex, but Annabelle’s thighs already felt sore and tenderized. The real question was how well she’d hold out when Phin finally decided to throw her onto the couch. Between occasionally breaking their passionate lip-lock to breathe or spit the occasional dirty quip at one another, Phin and Anna mixed and swapped saliva.

Phin started to feel a little light-headed too, and not as a product of his arousal. He could feel something strange welling up inside him, something like he’d never felt before. His body was burning up. He felt tingly all over, like he’d rubbed capsaicin all over his skin. Annabelle didn’t seem to be reacting to the heat he was feeling. He knew this feeling was wrong and unnatural, that something dangerous was happening to him, but he was too far gone at this point. Phin was entirely consumed by his passionate tongue-fucking and by rubbing his sex between Annabelle’s delicious and voluptuous thighs. Even if the burning he felt was the effect of second-hand growth hormone spreading through is bloodstream, he wouldn’t have cared. Seeing what it did to Annebelle, he almost welcomed it.

He retracted his pink, foot-long tongue from Annabelle’s mouth. Both of them panted heavily in each-other’s faces. They stood at eye-level with one another now; the small sheep had grown considerably, both vertically and horizontally. Steamy, hot air poured out of their lungs, visible in the tent despite the warm temperatures on the beach that day.

Once he caught his breath, Phin spoke to Annabelle.

“Come on, lets lie down on the couch. You need to rest…”

Annabelle smiled at him and caressed his face with her thumb.

“ _Rest, huh?_ ”

She pulled herself away from his magnetic figure, beckoning for him to follow as she backed away towards the couch. She fell backwards on it and spread her legs wide open, slinging one calve over the backrest and revealing her glistening lower-lips. Slowly and sensually, Annabelle pinched her fat nipples through her tight shirt.

“Oh, Phin, could you help get this top off me first? It’s so tight…”

Her shirt looked like a sports bra now, hardly able to contain her giant melons. Her pudgy stomach spilled out from under it: large and pliable.

Phin made his way towards the black sheep, jerking himself off as he advanced. He frotted with the heads of his own two cocks while stroking the base of one of them. A voice in the back of his head nagged him to keep touching himself:

“ _Don’t stop_ ,” it whispered. “ _Bigger, bigger_ …”

The lamia climbed up the arm of the long, cushioned couch, smothering one of Annabelle’s legs in his scaly lower-body. The weight was restricting, but comforting at the same time. Lined up with her torso, staring down at her globe-like breasts while they clapped in response to her light, playful bouncing, Phin reached out with his hands. In each great palm he firmly gripped the center of her shirt. Soon after, and without warning, he tore the cotton fabric like a single sheet of loose-leaf paper. Annabelle’s heavy tits fell onto the cushions.

“ _Oho…That’s better_ ,” she said.

Hardly able hold back any longer, consumed with simultaneous thoughts of reaching orgasm and of his member growing larger, Phin slapped his pulsing cocks between Annabelle’s lovely mounds. He got sticky goo and precum all over her wool.

Annabelle flinched when the thick heads of his dicks whipped past her face, planting a healthy glob of slime right between her eyes. He seemed bigger than before, somehow. Both longer and thicker. Phin’s cocks were absolute units before, no doubt, but they looked bigger next to her face than she would have thought from just eyeing them up.

“Phin, were you holding out on me earlier?”

He leaned over Anna’s chest, blocking the light from her eyes and eclipsing her vision. He pinned her shoulders against the soft cushions of his creaking sofa and leaned in closer to her.

“Anna, I feel like my cock is gonna explode,” he strained. “Let me put it in…The gate of your cunt is so hot and soft...”

Phin’s snake-hips raised high up into the air. This pulled his throbbing erections away from her chest and lined them up with her puffy labia. His midsection looked a little silly, high up in the air, but it was the only position he could assume to prime his 2-and-a-half foot cocks up with Anna’s vagina for penetration. He pressed the hard tips against her entrance, undulating the flesh of his prehensile penis to press forcefully against her clit. The muscles in Phin’s sex organs were just as toned and full of endurance as the rest of his body.

Annabelle gripped the couch cushions, digging into them with her nails. The feeling of Phin’s dual heads against her clit made her legs shake and her heart race. She bit her lower-lip and reached out to grab his neck. She pulled his head in next to hers and whispered hotly into his ear:

“Phin, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your hot, enormous fucking cocks sliding between my quivering legs…”

Compliant with her wishes, Phin guided both of his penises into the sheep’s hungry cunt. Inch after inch poured into her box, coiling up like miniature snakes themselves, stretching her lips to make way for even more girth. The writhing mass of cock-flesh inside her, pulsing against the walls of her vagina, ran hot like an engine. Once Anna had swallowed him completely, he started tenderly pushing his hips against her soft thighs.

Annabelle gasped as Phin’s dicks were gently slid in and out of her body. Her breasts jiggled and sloshed as he thrust against her, gradually building up speed with every repetition. Even though his cocks were completely buried in her sopping wet pussy, he pressed deeper and deeper into her massive cheeks at each descent – they spread out against him, making her appear as if she were still growing.

“Oh…yes…Phin, harder! Beat my pussy like a fucking drum! Bury me with your fucking thrusts!”

The couch creaked and groaned, bending inwards towards the floor.

As the two of them sank into their hazy, passionate lust, the chemicals in their veins continued to alter their biology. Annabelle’s body _was_ still growing: slowly. Phin’s body, too. His muscles grew more pronounced, much beefier than before. His tail stretched and thickened as he coiled it around their couch. Perhaps most importantly, his manhood burgeoned with newfound length; each of his cocks had already grown to exceed 3-feet, widening proportionally.

Despite Annabelle’s own growth, Phin was running out of space to expand into. Her gut filled out, taut and just barely holding in the explosive power of Phin’s dual pistons. Already as thick as a fire hydrant, he could feel his dicks slipping out of Annabelle. Her pink lips hugged and drooled around his slick tools as they were slowly pushed out of her too-tiny cunt.

“ _Phin, nooooo_ …”

Annabelle protested her body’s rejection of Phin’s mammoth cocks. She wanted him inside of her, no matter the tax on her body. She slid her ass into his pelvis, but her trembling waist could only apply so much force to her desire-filled ploy for dick.

Phin leaned back onto the arm of the sofa, planting his ass firmly within its sunken cushions. With his tremendous strength, he lifted Annabelle by her waist and hoisted her on top of his thick member. She squeaked cutely in surprise as Phin’s squirming heads penetrated her cervix. He spun her around not a moment later, while she was still trying to process the feeling of his dicks in her womb. In just two swift movements, Annabelle’s mind blanked and her insides felt like a butter-churner.

Two monstrous bulges jutted forth from her stuffed abdomen. Even more of Phin’s meaty cockflesh wormed its way into her womb, leaving none of its newly conquered territory unfilled.

Annabelle moaned, crying out with lust. She gripped the backrest of the couch tightly with one hand, and passionately rubbed Phin’s glorious tumescence with the other. She could feel his pulse through his turgid rod, beating against the walls of her vagina and the roof of her womb. Her own heart raced wildly. Drool dripped out of her open mouth. Her entire body wobbled and jiggled as Phin began bouncing her up and down atop his monster cocks, thrusting into her broken pussy like a jackhammer. She could feel a pressure building up in her loins, heating up her pelvic floor.

“Phin, I’m gonna cum – Oooooooh, I’m gonna cuuum…Cum with me, Phin! Fill me up, cum inside me!”

His labored thrusting left no energy, no breath left with which to speak. He exhaled heavily through his nostrils, very well nearly steaming up their tent. Even though he couldn’t talk back to her, Phin found a nonverbal response. He wrapped his large forearm around her collar and pulled her head in close to his. Annabelle wriggled around in helpless ecstasy on her back, laid out over the bed of his tender muscles. Phin lifted his neck and wrapped his lips around Annabelle’s, stuffing his tongue into her again as he neared orgasm. Milky quite fluid loaded into the base of his shaft.

“ _MMMMHHHHHHPPHMMMMM!!_ ”

Annabelle’s arms and torso went limp as clear fluid burst from her shaking cunt. Her thighs quaked under the strength of her release. Just as one orgasm died out, another flared up in its place; she was locked in a cycle of euphoria, no end in sight and waiting desperately to feel the rush of Phin’s jizz inflate her hyper-sensitive honeypot. The weight of her pleasure-riddled body felt heavy but comforting on Phin’s chest. The undulations of her cunt tickled his penises, bringing his sensation higher, higher and higher still until finally…

**_SPLFFFFF-BLOOOOOOOORT!_ **

Thick, batter-like fluid came rushed out of Phin’s goliath snake-cocks, projecting lewd sloshing and squelching noises out of their tent. Surely, the people outside could hear it too. There wouldn’t be a doubt what was going on inside there now. The shape of his swirling coils of dick, jutting forth from her stretchy belly, became lost in a wobbling, round, expanding bubble of cum. It was hard for either of them to tell exactly where the gurgling noises were coming from: her overstuffed tummy or his churning prostate. Probably both.

Cum spilled out of Anna almost as quickly as it filled her, soaking through the fabric of the couch and seeping into the dry sand below. The legs of their sofa gave out soon after the filling began. With a loud _SNAP_ , gravity took over and pulled them a few inches closer to Earth. They splashed down into a shallow pool of spunk. The shock of the fall forced Phin’s spewing heads impossibly deeper into her quaking insides.

Speechless, overwhelmed with sensation so intense that her consciousness started to fade, Annabelle cried and moaned with tired breath. No words, only sounds. She felt numb, so aroused and sore at the same time that she didn’t know if she wanted Phin to stop or keep going. Unexplainably, as if their souls were already tied together by a string – in perfect harmonious, concert with each other – Phin’s sex stopped pouring into Annabelle. Each penis let out a few final squirts, wholly insignificant additions when compared to the ocean of white inside of her.

The kicking and thrashing of her legs died down, coming to rest on his muscular waist. She lifted her trembling arm over her stomach, stretched and expanded from the liters of sperm swimming around inside of her.

“Phinnn…Oooouhhhh…”

All she could muster was his name, and a pleasured moan to follow it. She tried sliding her hand up behind her head to caress his cheek, but she wasn’t coordinated enough to find it. She just swatted at him ineffectually. Blissfully cock-drunk, she still wasn’t in full control of her muscles.

“Anna…” Phin cooed as his cocks slowly deflated. There wasn’t anything else he had to say either. He just wanted to be with her – to say the other’s name, to let her know that they were there together.

Even limp, his manhood was more like a pair of bludgeons than anything else. The growth hormone he’d incidentally swallowed was still active in his body, so his flaccid dicks were longer and thicker than normal.

Annabelle and Phin, as they lounged on each other in post-coital bliss, finally reached a state of equilibrium with their bodily changes. Although they were still massive, the “active” phase of whatever hormone they took had worn off. Annabelle wasn’t growing any bigger, and neither was Phin.

Phin lowered his hand to grip the squishy, pink base of his cock. He pulled himself out slowly, but not without the resistance of the lover spread across his chest.

“Phin…Nhoooooooo…Put it back in…”

She rocked her body from side-to-side in protest, shaking “no” with her entire being.

“Anna,” Phin tried to reassure her, “I’m right here, babe.”

He wrapped his arm around as much of her gut as he could. Her hand found his, and she took him in her palm. They squeezed each other’s hands, just to feel that they were together. They enjoyed their company together in peace.

After what felt like a very, very long time, Annabelle broke the silence:

“Phin?”

“Yes, Anna?”

“Do you want to…do this again?”

He combed the fingers of his free hand through the hair on the back of hear head, content now in knowing she must feel the same way as him.

“Of course, Anna. I think I’m almost ready to go again, just let me…”

“No, Hun, that’s now what I mean.”

Annabelle sat herself up on Phin’s lap and turned around so they were face-to-face.

“ _THIS_ is what I mean!”

She grabbed her hulking tits with both arms, squeezing the pillowy masses against each other again. They looked soft, just like they had when Phin first laid eyes on them. They’d grown even larger since then, while they were lost carnal desire together. Now, they were each stupidly large: about the size of two watermelons – each.

“I fucking _love_ this! And your big fuck-sticks felt so goddamn incredible! We both need more of this stuff!”

Phin was slightly taken aback by Annabelle’s raving for her brand-new body; it didn’t sound any less strange the second time. He’d never tried these sorts of drugs before now, but he would have been lying if he told her that he wasn’t interested in experimenting a little further. Both of them had had a lovely time so far.

“I…I guess we can go to the hormone shop close by? They’ll probably have more, but…are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course! Aren’t you? You look great too!”

They stared at each other’s bodies for a moment, and then back at themselves. Phin knew she was right – she was an absolute goddess, and he was a total hunk. He’d enjoyed hyper and macro porn before, and he’d always wondered what sensations those kinds of actors felt. So close to finally finding out for himself, to experiencing the power of an orgasm with a cock the size of his own body…or bigger…

“Yes,” Phin exclaimed, “let’s do it!”

“Alright, Phin! I’m so glad you’re on board with this!”

Annabelle fell forward onto his hulking frame again, arms spread wide open so that she could hold him in her embrace. She hugged him tightly. The force of their bodies pressing one another forced thick globs of cum out of Annabelle’s still dribbling cunt. When they both heard the _SCHLOOORP_ of a bucket-full of spunk squeeze out of her vagina and over Phin’s tail, their faces turned a little red. Suddenly they were conscious of the fact that they were laying in a wet puddle of their own love. Their wide pupils and burning ears soon dissolved into devious smirks and bedroom eyes.

“C’mon,” Phin’s sultry whisper beckoned to Annabelle, “let’s both walk down to the vendor…I know where all the freaks on this beach buy their stuff.”


End file.
